<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say what you mean, tell me i'm right (let the sun rain down on me) by Silverdancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396962">say what you mean, tell me i'm right (let the sun rain down on me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer'>Silverdancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a little perspective for Sykkuno to see what he's had in front of him all this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kbas secret santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say what you mean, tell me i'm right (let the sun rain down on me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts">nekrateholic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t expect the notification this late into the night. </p><p>Turning around in bed and grabbing his phone from where it’s lost in the middle of the covers, Sykkuno squints at the light from his phone screen.</p><p>The light hurts on his eyes, even when he’s not even close to being sleepy, and it takes him a while to read the notification that just popped up. And then some more to <i>understand</i> what it says.</p><p>Because there’s no way it says that Corpse has started streaming. </p><p>In the middle of the night. </p><p>On <i>Christmas’ Eve</i>. </p><p>Against his better judgment he sits and taps on the screen, and watches as it loads the video that, true to its word, shows a game in progress, the live indicator mocking him from the bottom of the screen. </p><p>Even with the volume on low, his voice can be heard loud and clear in the darkness of Sykkuno’s room, unmistakable. He stares at the screen, tracking his movements without really seeing them for a really long time. It feels weird, after all this time, to see him playing with a group of complete strangers. </p><p>It feels weird to see him playing from this side of the screen at all, he realizes. </p><p>He had seen him play, of course. He had seen cuts, but it was always from someone else’s channel. It should not be that different.</p><p>It feels more private, somehow.</p><p>For better or worse, Corpse’s voice brings him back to the stream playing in front of him.</p><p><i>“When am I going to release the next song?”</i>, he’s saying. Reading a chat question, if the way he laughs after is any indication. </p><p>“<i>I don’t know</i>”, he says, moving through rooms, completing mission after mission. “<i>Whenever it comes, it comes,</i>”</p><p>It’s kind of nice, Sykkuno thinks, laying down in bed and listen to him talk. He could get used to this. </p><p>“<i>What’s ruining my life now?</i>”</p><p>Which is, of course, when Corpse gives him a heart attack.</p><p>“<i>Catboys, I guess</i>.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✦</p>
</div>Corpse dies in game and before he can think better of it, Sykkuno’s opening the conversation he has with him.<p>The last messages they exchanged sound so foreign to him now, as if an eternity has passed. He can feel them grounding him to this reality, and so he types before he can think better of it. </p><p>If this goes wrong, he wants to be able to plead temporary insanity.</p>
<p></p><div class="textMsg">
  <p>So I hear I’ve ruined your life.</p>
</div><p>The stream is still playing in the background, and he can hear the exact moment Corpse reads his message. </p><p>Chocking on air in the middle of whatever he was about to say. There’s no reply, however. None that he can hear through the stream at least. </p><p>He made a mistake. He made a mistake and he’s not sure how to even explain this. He hides his eyes behind his hands, even if there are no cameras around. </p><p>If he’s not seeing it, then it’s not happening. Solid logic. </p><p>And then he hears typing. </p><p>And then. A message.</p><p>He considers not opening it, briefly. If his friendship is ruined, then better to leave it at that and not see the pieces staring back at him.</p><p>But he’s curious and not knowing is making everything worse so he looks and-</p>
<p></p><div class="textMsg">
  <p>Nice of you to finally notice.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥</p>
</div>The stream is over by the time the sun comes up.<p>They never let it up, they didn’t miss a beat. </p><p>Sykkuno discovers how fun it is to tease Corpse when he can’t really retaliate. As he lays back in bed, eyes tired from the sleep, he finds himself thinking he wouldn’t mind if he did. </p><p>Luckily for him, it’s Christmas, and they have a game date later.</p><p>He can’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You ask and Santa shall provide.</p><p>This ticks the Not spending the holidays alone box of your bingo, although it could be arguable that sexy monster could also be checked. You can decide for how many of these it counts.</p><p>Merry belated Christmas!! n.n</p><p>Post reveal notes, thank you to J for the hand holding through this. And wow, thank you to everyone who gave this a try!</p><p>I'm over on <a href="http://twitter.com/yonireads">twitter</a>, if you wanna hang out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>